1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorative bow and method of making the same, which bow is of the ribbon type with one or more integral legs forming a tail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for decorative bows which has tails has long been recognized in the bow industry. Bows of ribbon which are typically of polyester ribbon, in production, are formed by folding or wrapping lengths of ribbon, which are then punched or die cut in the middle to remove a portion of ribbon and then stapled to a card. The die cutting allows the ribbon lengths after assembly to be fanned about the middle, where they are attached to the card, and to be formed into a finished bow for application to a package or the like. The common practice in the industry has been to form the tail of strips of ribbon cut to length, which are not part of the folded lengths, and which must be separately retained and fastened to the card. Such tails are difficult to handle, difficult to properly secure and retain, require extra manufacturing operations, and do not always present an attractive appearance.
The bow of the invention has an integral tail, is easy to manufacture and overcomes the shortcomings of prior bows.